


Gifted Forevers

by ABeautifulBreakdown



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben wants to marry her, Don't know why I wrote this, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Han's behind it, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, so much love, thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABeautifulBreakdown/pseuds/ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: When Rey said yes to Marrying Ben Solo she never expected things to get so out of hand. Now, on the day of her wedding, she's given a choice because all roads lead to him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	Gifted Forevers

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. I wrote it ages ago and forgot about it. I've been trying to get myself out of this funk so I tweaked a few things and here we are... just Reylo fluff.

It’s white, she thinks to herself as she gazes at her reflection in the mirror, she hadn’t wanted to wear white. It seemed a little too cliched, virginal white on your wedding day because Rey is anything but a virgin. Ben Solo had made damn sure of that and oh how she loves him for it. He has kept her well stocked in snuggles, good food and toe-curling orgasms since the day she’d agreed to go out with him three years ago.

He’d been so sweet, so shy her darling Mr. Solo, approaching the cash of the coffee shop she worked at with his lip pinned between his teeth. She’d been serving him coffee for months at that point. His order had three variations, always black, sometimes with a shot of expresso, those days she noticed he always looked a little more run-down, a little more on edge. Sometimes with a shot of hazelnut, for those days when his smile was a little brighter and then there were the days when he asked for both. That day he’d asked for both and she had made a joke about how that was just how she liked her men, strong and sweet. 

The red of his cheeks had gone all the way to his ears as she smiled at him and pushed forward asking about his day. She liked to play the game of trying to figure him out. An accountant she thought or maybe he was a financial advisor or a lawyer. He was always so well put together in his tailored suits that fit him just so. His shirts freshly pressed and stretched across a chest that seemed almost too wide, the buttons pulling when he ran his hand through his hair. Something he did quite regularly, hair that was long but not too long, that shaggy sort that fell around his ears in a loose wave. 

She’d never met a man quite as striking before, beautiful but in a way that seemed impossible. His features a little too large in a way that sort of just… worked. A strong aquiline nose, full mouth and eyes that reminded her of rich black tea. 

When he asked her out he did so in a rush, his words a garbled mess like he was ripping the bandaid off just to get it over with. She knew he was older than her, around his late twenties or so she figured but in that moment he’d looked like a teenager. Staring at his feet as he adjusted his tie before finally looking at her. She’d said yes so loud that Poe who had been working in the back had come out to make sure she was ok. 

They went to dinner and at some fancy restaurant which ended up being an utterly wretched experience for a multitude of reasons. Poor service, lacklustre food, a run-in with her ex. She was sure he’d never want to see her again but when he’d dropped her off on her doorstep that night he lingered just a little longer, smiled just a little brighter and had taken her hand like they were in one of those romance movies Rose liked to make her watch. 

He’d asked her if he could see her again before leaning in to kiss her. Soft and sweet like a promise. They made plans to see one another in a few day's time but lasted less than twenty-four hours. Ben had been the first to break, asking her if she wanted to take his dog for a walk with him. It wasn’t a date per se but after that they were inseparable. He made space in his life for her, like he was carving out a spot for her to live curled up close to his heart. Three months and she had moved in, a whirlwind romance that everyone said would never last and boy were they about to prove them all wrong. 

It feels strange to be tressed up like this covered in layers of lace and chiffon. Her hair done in a loose sort of stylish bun at the base of her neck decorated with sprigs of flowers and a string of pearls. Ben’s mother’s idea. Leia had been so excited and so eager to help that the event erupted from a small civil ceremony into the event of the century. Her only son getting married was a massive deal for Leia Organa-Solo and she had only wanted to make sure everything was perfect. 

Perfect apparently synonymous for elaborately overdone. 

Rey has never been so fussed over in all of her life. She’d had her brows plucked, her legs waxed, her hair and nails done, no not in barbie doll pink like she wanted but something Leia had called a french manicure. It seemed a waste of time to have only the tips of her nails painted but there she was. Her bridesmaids, Jannah and Rose helped her into her dress because apparently it was their job to do so. Despite the color it did make her feel very pretty, nothing over the top or gaudy. There was no bling or sparkle just soft fabric that fluttered when she moved. Vintage they’d called it with its high neckline and sheer panelling that fell down into three quarter length sleeves capped in lace. It was open in the back, sitting on her shoulders rather prettily as the fabric fell down over her hips after cinching just a little below her breasts. 

None of her friends had really liked the dress, it wasn’t modern enough they said, it looked like a victorian nightgown. It didn’t matter though, the minute she saw herself in this dress, all white chiffon and flowing skirt she knew this was the dress she was going to get married in. 

Rose had let her hide it in her closet so Ben wouldn’t find it. He was so very good at not snooping, the most infuriating person because he actually liked to be surprised but she refused to chance it. There were days she would go over to visit her friend just so she could look at the dress, to think about all the things that it represented. All the forevers it promised, a lifetime where she would never be alone again. 

Carefully she picks at the skirt, twisting back and forth as it flutters around her. She’s never felt so elegant in all of her life. With every movement is a soft shift of fabric against her skin, so soft it makes her skin erupt in goosebumps. Then again that could be the nerves. 

Her belly flops as she cocks her head to the side and looks, really looks at herself. Rey had never been one of those little girls who’d planned out her wedding down to the last detail, she never actually gave much thought to getting married. Forevers weren’t a thing for foster kids. She’d seen too many homes, been moved around too much but Ben had made her think forevers were possible. He was her wish upon a star. 

A soft knock at the door draws her attention, not Rose or Jannah surely, they’d promised to give her a few minutes to herself as long as she promised not to climb out the window. Not Leia because Jannah had promised in turn she would keep Rey’s future mother in law at bay. She wasn’t needed to go over any last-minute details, she knew her role; show up, look pretty, get married. 

“Rey…” A deep rumble from the other side of the door draws her attention.

_Ben…_

Her face breaks into a soft smile as she rushes to the door, her hand placed softly against the wooden framework, “What are you doing here?” she half whispers. They haven't seen each other in over twenty-four hours. Who's idea that had been she cannot for the life of her remember but it was decidedly a stupid one. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes, her smile growing to the point that it actually hurts her face as she presses her forehead against the door.

There’s a soft thunk at against the wood like he’s hit something against, maybe his foot of his fist as he says, “I fucking miss you,” 

At that she laughs, “It’s only been a day.” 

“Open the door.” he urges, his voice right there above her head, he must be pressed against it like she is. 

“You know it’s bad luck.” 

“Fuck bad luck.” 

“Ben…” Oh, how she loves him, impulsive and impatient and sweet. 

“Is this what you want?” he asks softly, “Any of this?” 

“All our friends are here.” All she can think of is how her friends are going to kill her if she messes up her makeup but just the sound of his voice has her on the verge of tears. 

“Rey… is this what you want?” He means the attention and the flowers and the massive reception filled with faces all staring and waiting, the clinking of knives against glasses in hopes that they’ll kiss, the father-daughter dance she won’t get to have or the smushing of cake into one another faces. If she was being honest, no. Well. Maybe the cake part but they could do that at home. After today she would have the rest of their lives to smush cake in Ben’s face or butter his nose on his birthday or make him breakfast in bed just because. They were gifted forever if only one lifetime of it and this day was just the beginning. 

“I…” She starts, guilty and warm, “I just want to marry you.” she tells him earnestly, turning her back against the door. There’s a shuffle of fabric on the other side as though Ben has slid down, sitting with his back pressed against the door. Rey does the same as thick fingertips wiggle there way beneath the opening between the door and the floor. “What are you doing,” she giggles.

“I haven't touched you in almost two days Rey… Give me something here.”

“You’re going to get them stuck, pull them out,” When he pulls them back she slips her own under, “Mine are smaller you fool,” and he’s happy to accept, his fingertips folding over her own. “You just have to wait.”

“I don’t want to wait,” he tells her. 

“It’s less than an hour, you can’t be that impatient.” 

“My mother has managed to turn this into a circus.” he grips, another swish against the door that sounds like he’s shaking his head, “This isn’t us, we aren’t these people.” he isn’t wrong. “Come on open the door.”

“No!” if she opens the door then she’ll kiss him, if she kisses him he’ll mess up her makeup and then everyone will know how horribly horny and impatient they are because it will not stop at kissing. She knows he’s wearing a three-piece suit on the other side of this door. She knows because they talked about it. Ben, who always looks good in a suit had been surprised to find out that this particular look was a bit of a kryptonite for Rey. He’d teased her about it, asked her if she wanted to call him Daddy and then fucked her with his suit still on. She came so hard that night his pants were virtually ruined but that didn’t stop him from doing it again. 

The space between them is quiet for just a moment, the room in front of her too bright all of a sudden, the world too small. It’s the room she’d slept in the night before and her things are everywhere, dirty clothes in a crumpled mess on the floor, a bag of half-eaten popcorn still sitting on the night table. It was supposed to be the room they stayed in tonight as well, high ceilings lined with tall windows draped in sheer curtains. A stone balcony overlooking a garden below, a garden which they will be getting married in forty-five minutes if Ben ever stops his foolishness. 

“You’re going to get us in trouble,” though that might make it more alluring. 

“Open the door.” he urges again. In an instant, his fingers are gone from hers and he’s moving. She can hear him on the other side of the door, the handle jiggling beside her head as he places a hand on it. “Please?”

Good lord he is insufferable

“Ben…” 

The handle is turning before she’s fully to her feet, she hadn't thought to lock it, why would she need to? But there is Ben pushing the door open slowly, she can see his face as he peers in cautiously, half his face still obscured by the wood. 

Acting quickly she shoves her foot against it hard, stubbing her toe but effectively stopping him from entering the room, “What are you doing?” She hisses. 

Ben’s forehead rests against the opening, his fingers curled around the door itself as he grins at her. He knows he’s pushing his luck, he knows they talked about this over and over. They discussed all their options, everything they wanted and didn’t want to happen today and Ben was just throwing it all out the window. “I don’t want to do this,” he says gently, the words hitting her like a harsh wet slap to the face. She wants to react, feels like she should but she can’t. The words won’t come, they’re trapped on her tongue, “Rey, I want nothing more then to marry you but not like this. I know you don’t want this.” 

“Little late now Solo,” she chides, leaning in to kiss his fingertips, pressing her cheek against the wood of the door next to where they rest so that she might rest her hand there carefully. She lets her finger trace over his knuckles one by one hearing Ben gasp on the other side. So sensitive to such a simple touch, so ready for more.

“What if I told you we have an appointment with the justice of the peace in twenty minutes.” Now that has her attention. Pulling the door open quickly Ben nearly stumbles through the threshold. He’s there, just there steadying himself no more than two feet away from her looking… perfect. She’s seen him in suits before but this is something else entirely. It looks like it’s been made for him the way it fits snuggly against his hips, his jacket buttoned up over his waistcoat. She’s seen Ben in a lot of suits before but never this one. The black pants and jacket are so black they make his white button-down glow. He’s fiddling with his buttons, opening his coat. “Marry me,” he says quickly.

“I’m going to, in fifteen minutes Rose and Jannah will be back and I’ll be getting ready to walk down the aisle.” 

“No… come with me let’s do it just us”

“We can’t!”

“We can, Finn and Poe are waiting for us. I don’t want to share this moment with a bunch of people I’ve barely spoken to in years. This is about you and me and the rest of our lives.”

“But your mother will be so upset, she put all this work into it.”

“Han’s going to convince her to renew their wedding vows, it’s a win-win. Come on.” he has his hand held out towards her all she needs to do is take it and this horse and pony show will be over. Oh, how sweet it would be to steal away just the two of them. Poe and Finn apparently witnesses. They had the marriage licence already and an appointment that Ben had apparently already made. 

She wets her lips, the taste of the lipstick like dry crayon painted on her skin. “You’re parents…”  
“It was Dad’s idea.” of course it was. Anything that would bring Leia near to having a stroke was almost always Han’s idea. Still… it has its merits. 

Patiently Ben waits for her to make up her mind. No matter what she decides the outcome will still be the same. By the time this day is over she’ll be Mrs. Solo, she just needs to decide how that looks for her. 

“Ok.” It happens quickly.

“Ok?”

“Ok, let’s go, let’s elope.” Ben’s eyes grow wide as her hand slide into his. Warm and sweaty. Nervous she realizes he’s _nervous_. He’d never wanted any of this either. In an instant he has her pulled against him, his arms wrapped around her waist in a crushing hug. Her foundation leaves a small smudge on his chest as he kisses her forehead, her nose and then her lips. Soft and sweet like the first time.

“I fucking love you.”

They steal out of the hotel like a pair of thieves in the night careful not to get caught. It's thrilling, his hand in hers as they dart down the hallway making a break for the open doors and freedom. She’s holding her skirts as she moves, glad to have chosen a simple pair of ballet flats as her wedding shoe. Something comfortable Leia had warned her on their search because she’d be wearing them the whole night. Little did Leia know she was helping Rey pick out the shoes she would be fleeing her own wedding in. 

Someone somewhere calls their names making Rey squeal and Ben curse. He tugs her arm pulling her after him as they spill out into the sunlight where Poe and Finn are waiting with a car parked in a tow-away zone. They’ve obviously been spotted, the cats out of the bag as Leia and Han exit the hotel calling after them. It feels like something out of a movie, the way her chest heaves, her heart fluttering happily as Ben laughs and then pulls her in for another kiss. Longer, deeper, sweeter then the last earning a groan from their friends in the front. 

They laugh and hold hands as Ben kisses her knuckle, “I’m going to marry the shit out of you,” he tells her with a grin.

“I’m sure the judge would love to hear that,” Poe quips from the front seat peering back as he drives. 

She feels airy and light even as they pull up outside the old city courthouse. A building done in brilliant stonework masonry, one of the oldest in the city. The air is cool but Ben is at her back his presence a warmth she will never, ever tire of. His hands are on her arms rubbing softly as they watch, it’s steps now until they’re in it, tied together for the rest of their lives by a silly piece of paper. It seems odd to think that it’s necessary when her heart has been his from the very beginning. 

Finn urges them forwards, a gentle reminder they’re on a time line. They have an appointment to make and they don’t want to be late. There are people huddled in small groups all around. Men in suits, women with their hair pulled back but nothing so elaborate as the crisp white fabric that flutters around Rey. They look like a pair off the top of a wedding cake. Finn and Poe following behind in their crisp dark suits with dark purple ties. 

She laughs as Ben’s fingers twine through her own pulling her in close to kiss her on the nose. They’re like two drunk teenagers giggling and pawing at one another waiting for their names to be called. 

The ceremony is everything she ever dreamed of, short and sweet and full of love. The justice of the peace laughs as Rey bounces on her heels and giggles through her vows. He’s barely gotten the words, ' _you may kiss the bride_ ’ out before she launches herself at Ben, arms wrapped around his neck as he sweeps her up in a kiss. They twirl and laugh and although she knows realistically nothing is different it feels like something has shifted. Like the rest of her life will be just a little brighter now, a little more full because they’re together in this from this day forward, for better or worse and nothing has ever felt so right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... let me know what you think lovelies!


End file.
